


This Thing We've Got

by searchingwardrobes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coitus Interruptus, F/M, Sexual Intimacy, domestic humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 16:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/searchingwardrobes/pseuds/searchingwardrobes
Summary: One year after their thwarted one-night stand, Emma and Killian (now married) are ready to celebrate Emma's birthday with "more enjoyable activities." If their children will let them, that is. A much requested sequel to "This Thing We Started."





	

**Author's Note:**

> * I'm not sure if this is what people had in mind for the sequel to "This Thing We Started", but here it is! If you've never read the first story, you can certainly enjoy this on it's own. Although I'd love for you to check out the first story, it will definitely fill some plot holes.  
> * This is by far the steamiest story I have ever written. It isn't smut, but it's about as close to it as you're ever gonna get from me. (They are married, though!)

As a giggle bubbled up out of Emma’s throat as she and Killian stumbled into their bedroom, she couldn’t help thinking back to her birthday last year. They had stumbled into her hotel room in New York City much the same way. But this year, in their home in Storybrooke, there _would_ be sex. And lots of it, if Emma got her birthday wish.

Killian giggled too as he reached awkwardly behind him to turn the lock. Emma dug her fingers into his hair as he nibbled on her ear.

“Wait,” she panted.

“For what?” Killian chuckled as he worked the buttons on her blouse. “This year I’m your husband. No reason to turn me down.”

Emma’s smile was so big as she took in his tender smile and heated gaze that it literally hurt her cheeks. “I know, I’m not, you idiot. I just . . . I had an outfit.”

“An outfit?” Killian asked, wiggling his eyebrows, and Emma laughed. But then he surprised her by reaching around, grabbing her by the backside, and hoisting her up in his arms. Emma wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. “You can use the outfit for the second go-around.”

“Second?” Emma’s voice was muffled as his lips closed over hers. “Someone’s optimistic.”

“Just trying to give you a happy birthday, Swan.” He still called her Swan even though they had been married for four months now. He said it suited her, and she loved the pet name.

Killian pinned her between his body and the wall. “Killian,” she started to pant, and then –

Small knocks sounded on the other side of the door. “Daddy! Henry’s bothering me!”

They both groaned as Killian set Emma’s feet back on the ground.

“Go to bed!” They both shouted at the closed door.

“I tried, but Henry’s playing with his Star Wars gun. It’s too loud!”

Killian grasped fistfuls of his hair in frustration, and Emma laughed. “Just go take care of them. I’ll go change.” She arched an eyebrow at him as she turned to the bathroom with a swing to her hips. Before she closed the door she was treated to the look in his lust-filled eyes.

Emma was already dressed in a red negligée and attempting to drape herself seductively across the bed when Killian returned. But before he could even get the door closed, six year old Haley’s voice came floating down the hall.

“Dad-dy, I’m thirsty!”

Killian raised both eyebrows at Emma, who laughed softly behind her hand. “Go get your cup from dinner,” he yelled back.

“It’s empty and I can’t reach the sink.”

Killian let out a dramatic sigh. “Hold that thought!” he told Emma before shutting the bedroom door behind him. Emma could hear him rushing Haley back to bed, including the fastest version of “Bye Bye Blackbird” ever sung. When he returned, he practically raced across the room.

Though Killian had literally jumped on top of her at first, he took his time with foreplay. He had just removed the negligee and tossed it to the floor when another knock sounded at the door.

“Mummy!”

Emma cleared her throat, hoping she didn’t sound too breathless, “Yes, sweetie?”

“I didn’t make it to the bathroom. I peed a little bit in my panties.”

“Just get another pair out of your drawer.”

“There aren’t any.”

Emma groaned. “They’re in the laundry room,” she whispered to Killian. “Can you take her? I’m in nothing but a thong!”

“Um, I don’t think that’s gonna work.”

“Why the hell not?”

“I’m kind of, um . . . excited, if you know what I mean.”

Emma huffed in frustration as she rose from the bed and grabbed her bathrobe. Killian’s ears were pink, which would have been funny, if she wasn’t so sexually frustrated right now. Emma opened the door to where Haley stood, holding a pair of Disney princess panties out in front of her with her fingertips.

“Come on, sweetie,” Emma said with forced patience. Before shutting the door, she turned to Killian and winked, “Hold that thought.”

Fortunately, Haley was cooperative, and Emma was back in just a few brief moments. It wasn’t long until they’d worked themselves back up, and Emma’s thong joined her negligée on the bedroom floor. Things were really heating up when –

“Mommy?”

Emma yelped, shoving Killian off her as she simultaneously grabbed the covers and pulled them up to her chin. “Y-yes, Henry?” Emma inwardly cursed herself; she had forgotten to lock the door after helping Haley.

Henry looked curiously at Killian, “Whatcha doin’ Daddy?” Emma’s eyes met Killian’s frantically. He had popped back up from the floor but was kneeling by

the side of the bed to cover the fact that he was naked. “I’m . . . um. . . I’m,” Killian faltered. Then he folded his hands on the top of the covers and lowered his head to meet them. “I’m praying. Daddy’s praying.”

              Emma had to bite her lip to keep herself from laughing out loud. She turned back to the four year old standing in the doorway. “What do you need, sweetie?”

              His little lip trembled. “I heard a scary noise. Daddy forgot to check the closet for monsters.”

              Killian’s eyes had a look of panic until Emma edged his boxers out from under the covers with her toe. He grabbed them and slipped them on surreptitiously. “Coming, little lad.”

              Once Killian had taken Henry’s hand and led him down the hall, Emma covered her face with the blankets and laughed until tears pooled in her eyes. _Daddy is praying_. She would never forget _that_ one for as long as she lived.

When Killian returned, he made a big show of locking the door. When he got to the bed, he dove under the covers with a smirk on his face. Emma giggled and squirmed as his hands found her beneath the covers. They never had sex under the covers, but Emma was currently thinking that it might be a nice change because the things Killian was doing under the covers at this moment were bringing moans and panted exclamations from her lips.

“Shh,” Killian admonished as he surfaced from the covers at Emma’s chest. His tousled hair and flushed face made him look all the more appealing, “you’re being a little loud.”

Emma bit her lip, “Sorry.”

“Oh, don’t apologize,” Killian said with a grin, sliding forward until his lips hovered over hers, “it’s incredibly sexy. I just don’t want the kids to –“

“Daddy?”

Emma gasped as she looked over Killian’s shoulder and saw Haley standing in the open doorway. Thank God they were under the covers!

“Bloody hell, Haley!” Killian yelped, “How’d you get in here? The door was locked!”

“I used my keys,” Haley explained, waving her pink plastic Barbie keys in her right hand.

“Seriously?” Emma groaned as she buried her flaming face in Killian’s shoulder.

“I just wanted to be sure you were okay. Mummy was making funny noises.” Haley narrowed her eyes at her father, “What are you doing to her, Daddy?”

“I’m . . . hugging her,” Killian bit out, barely restraining himself from snapping at his daughter, “Go. To. Bed. NOW!”

“Okay, okay,” Haley rolled her eyes as she pulled the door shut, “You guys are _so_ weird.”

As soon as the door clicked shut, Emma couldn’t hold it in any longer; she burst out laughing. Killian groaned as he rolled off Emma. He exhaled a frustrated breath as he flung his arm across his forehead, “Mood officially killed.”

Killian’s pouty face only made Emma laugh harder, but luckily it was infectious and he started laughing too. Soon, they were laughing so hard they were gasping for breath. Just when they thought their laughter was spent, they would glance at one another and lose it again. When their laughter finally petered out, they were lying on their sides facing each other.

“You know what makes this even funnier?” Killian asked as he reached out to push a strand of hair off Emma’s forehead, “Exactly one year ago, we were in this exact same position. _Not_ having sex. Because of our kids.”

That set them off again, laughing hysterically as they snuggled into each other’s arms. Emma pushed Killian onto his back and straddled him, holding his arms down over his head. He looked incredibly attractive at this angle.

“After the night we’ve had, I’m second guessing giving you your gift.”

Killian arched an eyebrow, “ _My_ gift? It’s _your_ birthday, Swan.”

“I know,” Emma replied, running her fingers through his chest hair, “and the necklace you got me is gorgeous. And the spa day from the kids was an awesome idea. The girls will be so psyched.”

“Well, I do owe your friends a huge thank you. If not for them, I wouldn’t have all of _this_.”

              “Technically, you should thank Ruby, then. Although if I had taken her advice, we wouldn’t have this thing we’ve got. Just a meaningless one night stand.”

              “And you like this thing we’ve got?” Killian’s voice rose a pitch at the end, as if he really wasn’t sure. How could he not know?

              Emma smiled tenderly at him, “It’s pretty good.” She leaned over and pulled open the top drawer of the nightstand, withdrawing a sparkling silver box. It was long and thin, similar to the box that had held her necklace earlier. She handed it to Killian, “And hopefully getting better.”

              Killian shifted so he was sitting up fully against the headboard and lifted the lid. When he saw the contents, he tilted his head back until it tapped the headboard. He let out a sound that was half chuckle-half groan. “Are you kidding me?”

              Emma bit her lip, suddenly nervous. Maybe she should have waited for a more relaxing night to spring the news on him. But then Killian looked at her, his face crinkled with a huge smile and his eyes sparkling with joy. Emma smiled back tentatively and ran her fingers down his biceps.

              “So, are you ready for 2 am feedings in addition to the antics of the other two?” she asked, gesturing towards the door when she mentioned Haley and Henry.

              Killian leaned closer to her, setting aside the box that held the little white stick with the word "pregnant" across its tiny screen. He took Emma’s face in both hands, rubbing his thumbs gently across her cheeks, “Emma, love, I couldn’t be happier.”

Then he kissed her, holding back none of the passion he felt. Emma kissed him back with equal fervor, running her hands down his back. She tilted her head back as he kissed a path along her jaw and down her neck.

“Do you know what’s different from last year?” he mumbled against her skin as his tongue swiped across the pulse point behind her ear.

“Mmmm . . .” Emma muttered in response, the heat he was igniting inside her making all coherent thought flee.

“Last year,” Killian said as his hand slid down to cup her breast, “last year, I didn’t know what I was missing.”

Emma couldn’t agree more.


End file.
